Neko No O
by Schizoid-Moon
Summary: Parce que j'aime les nekomimi :3... Quand un Shiki mal réveillé ouvre un beau matin la porte d'entrée sur un adolescent bizarre avec une queue et des oreilles de chat...
1. Une chanson douce

Bon, le titre m'a été inspiré par une chanson de Kanon Wakeshima (AAAAAHH, JE L'AI SOUILLÉE DE MA PERVERSITÉ, Ô KANON, PARDONNE-MOOOOOOIIIIII !), il signifie « la queue du chat ». Et comme me l'a très justement fait comprendre ma partie yaoïste/perverse : « la "queue" du chat... Ouais mais laquelle ? »... Avis aux perverses... Mouhéhéhé...

Du Shiki x Ichijo très très con (comme un peu toutes les fics que je fait...) + June (comme par hasard...) que j'ai mis un temps fou à finir (dû au fait que j'écris ça pendant mes heures d'études et que... ben parfois y'a quelqu'un à côté de moi ( TwT )

Et comme dit mon prof de chimie (pas à propos de ma fic, je vous rassure ;p): « « Hétéro », ça veut rien dire ! Faut mettre quelque chose derrière ! ». … … … … J'dois la prendre à quel sens, cette phrase ?(je suppose que personne n'a compris le sous-entendu qui se cache dans cette phrase...)

Un récit à base de « m'enfin bref »s !

**Rating :** Bon, on va dire T. Pour ceux qui débarqueraient dans mon Manoir sombre et malsain, c'est des relations entre hommes. Des gros mots, des sous-entendus, bienvenue dans mon monde !

**Disclaimer : **Les-personnages-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-et-sont-l'œ uvre-de-Matsuri-Hino. Je-ne-tire-aucun-profit-de-ceux-ci. Le truc habituel, quoi. AH SI ! June est évidement un OC.

_Quand un Shiki mal réveillé ouvre un beau matin la porte d'entrée sur un adolescent bizarre avec une queue et des oreilles de chat... Et ben ça fout la merde, comme dirait June. _

_**Neko No O**_

_**Une chanson douce **_

_**P.O.V Senri**_

« _Oh, I FEEL IT GOOD ! TANANANANA_... » SBENG ! CRASH ! Tiling-tiling...

- Mmmfaitchierc'réveildemerde...

J'ouvris un œil. Puis deux. J'avais buté mon réveil d'un coup de poing monumental. Je l'aperçus éclaté contre un mur. Je voyais ses pitits rouages rouler sur mon parquet. Je sortis la tête de dessous les couvertures et hurlai :

- Si je chope le pendard qui règle mon réveil à sept plombes du mat' un samedi matin j'le bute !

Pas de réponse. Fallait s'y attendre. Ma môman est sortie voir des amies (Ô miracle ! Ô prodige ! Ma mère est une asociale...) et mon pôpa... il est pas là mon pôpa. Remarque, c'est mieux, en fait. Je me lève. J'ai encore envoyé valdinguer mon t-shirt à l'autre bout de la pièce en dormant. Je me change, enfile un jean, me lève et descend l'escalier clopin-clopant. Au réveil, j'ai toujours l'air d'un pantin désarticulé. Bon, un café...

Mmmmmmmmmfaitchiercaf'tièredemerde...

Ooouh que ça m'éééénèèèèrve ! Bon. Chocolat chaud.

- Mmmmmmmmmmfaitchiergazinière demerde...

(C'est fou tout le vocabulaire que j'ai à 7h du mat' !)

Youhou. Rien à boire, donc. Merci Kami-sama, je t'aime. Bon. Je remonte les escaliers et retourne dans ma chambre. Je fouille dans mon armoire et en sors une chemise blanche. Je l'enfile sans la boutonner (sérieux, à quoi ça sert alors qu'on a un beau torse musclé à croquer comme le mien ? * se jette des fleurs *). Alors que je descends dans la cuisine, j'entends un « SBUM » retentir à la porte. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est à cette heure ? Je m'avance dans l'entrée. Il n'y a plus un bruit ça doit être quelqu'un qui a frappé par accident. M'enfin, je décide d'aller vérifier. J'ouvre la porte. Et là...

Je tombe nez à nez avec un type blond affalé sur le palier.

Il a l'air mal en point. Je l'attrape par l'épaule et le secoue un peu. Il marmonne. Puis il lève la tête vers moi et fait :

- NYA !

… Ok, il miaule, donc. On est pas mal barrés. Il s'est de nouveau effondré devant la porte. Une minute... Y'a... un truc qui cloche. Je me rapproche. Ah, d'accord, j'ai pigé...

CE TYPE A DES OREILLES ET UNE QUEUE DE CHAT.

Un ado blond avec des oreilles et une queue de chat. Je remarque qu'il na pas d'oreilles humaines. Donc c'est pas un déguisement.

Bon. J'vais pas le laisser là tout seul. Ce serait cruel.

Je le prends dans mes bras comme une princesse. Je sens sa pitite tête blonde rouler contre mon torse (qui est absolument à croquer et bien musclé, au passage... *BAF*). Je le porte jusque dans ma chambre (et manque de me casser la gueule dans les escaliers...). Je le dépose sur mon lit et tire la couverture sur son pitit corps. Après un coup d'œil aux alentours, je décide de ranger ma chambre (Ô miracle ! Ô prodige!) : je range mes chemises dans mon armoire, planque mes mangas et mes doujinshis1 yaoi (nan mais j'aime les filles, hein !) et ferme mes tiroirs à clé (qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je suis parano ?).

Bon. Faudrait peut-être que j'avertisse ma môman. Je prends le téléphone. Compose le numéro de ma mère. La moitié d'une tonalité et ça décroche.

- Allô Senri mon bébé tu n'as rien qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!

Arf. Le retour de maman poule.

- Tout va bien maman. J'ai juste... un invité surprise.

- … QUOI ?! Tu as invité une fille ?!

'_Vu son physique, on pourrait croire, oui...__'_

- Ben non. En fait, ce matin en ouvrant la porte, je suis tombé sur un... un...

- Un mendiant ? Un témoin de Jéhovah ? Un voleur ? Un pédophile ?! UN CONTRÔLEUR D'IMPÔTS ?!

- NAN ! Un... un neko-boy, c'est ça.

- … Un quoi ?

- Un neko-boy. Garçon-chat.

- Je sais ce que veulent dire neko et boy, quand même...

- Un type avec des oreilles et une queue de chat qui s'était effondré sur le palier.

- Et alors ?

- Ben j'allais pas le laisser tout seul dehors, quand même !

- Donc tu lui as offert l'hospitalité.

- Ben oui.

- …

- M'man ?

- Je vais essayer de rentrer plus tôt.

- Pourquoi ?

- _Tûûûûût..._

Ah merde. Elle a raccroché.

* * *

ALLEZ ! Le premier chapitre de Neko No O ! Accrochez-vous bien à votre clavier, y en a 9 dont 2 tout pitis !

J'espère ne pas vous perdre en route *YATTA* !


	2. Enlève ta main de dessous ma chemise !

_**Tu voudrais pas enlever ta main de dessous ma chemise ?**_

_**P.O.V Senri**_

Je retourne dans ma chambre. Le neko-boy est réveillé. Il regarde son environnement avec étonnement (amis des bêtes bonsoir...)

- Euh... Salut... je t'ai trouvé évanoui devant la porte, alors...

'_Alors quoi, hein ?!'_ Il me fixe. Il a de grands yeux verts émeraudes. On dirait des yeux de manga.

- … Je peux savoir ton nom ?, je demande.

- Ichijô !, répond-il sans hésiter.

Ouf, il n'est pas amnésique, c'est déjà ça. Il se redresse et s'incline.

- Takuma Ichijô. Merci Maître de m'avoir recueilli.

Hein ? « Maître » ?!

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles « maître » ?

Il me fixe avec étonnement.

- Tu n'es pas mon Maître ?

- Beuh non. Moi je t'ai juste trouvé évanoui sur mon palier.

Il me fixe toujours.

- Ichijô doit respect à ceux qui l'hébergent !

Hein ?

J'ai à peine eut le temps de comprendre que je me retrouve allongé sur le lit, Takuma au-dessus de moi. Il ronronnait.

- Que...

Il avait passé sa main sous ma chemise et commençait à me caresser. J'en étais sur le cul. Le câble qui reliait mon cerveau au reste de mon corps avait court-circuité. Il a recommencé à faire circuler les infos quand l'ange blond doté d'une paire d'oreilles félines à commencé à détacher la boucle de ma ceinture. Une vingtaines de neurones ont planté et je me suis cassé la gueule du lit, envoyant valdinguer l'ange blond à quelques mètres. Il se cogna contre une étagère et se releva. Je me suis redressé. Takuma (Akuma* !) avait l'air totalement perturbé et tout secoué. Sa mimique me faisait penser à une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture.

- M... Mais... Maître.

Je me suis levé. J'ai boutonné cette foutue chemise (vile traîtresse!), rebouclé ma ceinture et remonté mon pantalon. Ichijô s'est recroquevillé en position fœtale. Je me suis accroupi devant lui.

- Écoute Takuma, je n'ai absolument rein contre toi. C'est juste que ça ne se fait pas de sauter sur le type qui t'héberge.

Il avait toujours l'air un peu paumé.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu peux sauter sur qui tu veux, sauf sur moi.

Ses yeux se sont illuminés.

- Et pas sur ma mère non plus.

Il a penché la tête sur le côté.

- Ni mes amis. Ni Rima

Il a commencé à grimacer.

- Rima, c'est ta petite copine ?

- Non, non, ai-je affirmé. C'est une amie d'enfance. Je la considère comme ma petite sœur.

- Les amies d'enfance deviennent souvent des petites amies...

- T'as trop lu de mangas, toi, grognai-je.

- Ben Maître aussi !

Il montre du doigt l'armoire qu'il a ouverte en se cognant dessus. Elle est largement ouverte sur ma collection de doujins...

Un petit sourire narquois étire ses lèvres. Je le toise. Si mes yeux pouvaient lancer du feu, je crois que l'ange blond serait déjà réduit à un tas de cendres...

Je me redresse et vais fermer à clé l'armoire en question. Puis je le montre du doigt :

- Toi, t'as pas intérêt à bouger d'un poil. On est d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête. J'ai l'impression de voir une petite auréole apparaître au-dessus de sa tête blonde.

- Mouais...

Je redescends dans le salon. Je feuillette mon répertoire. Dans les pages « E », à « Emmerdeuse Professionnelle », je vois d'écrit en lettres rondes et penchées : « _June Claw _», suivit d'un numéro. Et en bas de la feuille, en rose à paillettes, je vois : « _à ton service, mon Bisounours !_ ».

Arf.

Mais pour une fois, June va servir à autre chose qu'à foutre la merde.

'Fin j'espère...

Je compose le numéro écrit. Après deux tonalités, j'entends la voix aiguë de June :

- Vooouiii mon p'tit poussinou qu'est-ce qui n'y aaaa ?

Son « n'y aaaa » ne m'a jamais autant énervé. Il me faiit penser au « nya » du neko en manque que j'héberge depuis une demi-heure.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- ...

J'entends un « SBUM » sonore au bout du fil. June vient de se fracasser la tête contre un mur. Ben oui, nous, pauvres minables, nous nous pinçons pour savoir si nous rêvons. Mais June, elle, comme c'est dieu, elle se fracasse la tête contre les murs. Eh ouais.

- T'es sérieux ?, dit-elle en reprenant le combiné.

- Très. J'ai trouvé un neko-boy évanoui devant la porte ce matin, et il se trouve que c'est un vrai nympho...

- UN NEKO ?! J'arrive tout de suite !

… Elle a raccroché.

« Zoophile, va... »

* * *

*) Akuma/Takuma : Akuma veut dire démon et je trouvais que ça convenait bien au caractère de Takuma. Et puis c'est vrai quoi ! Il suffit d'enlever une lettre !


	3. Nous ne sommes pas dans un manga Ah si

_**Nous ne sommes pas dans un manga. Ah si.**_

_**P.O.V Senri**_

À peine quelques minutes après mon coup de fil, June est devant ma porte, avec une robe pourpre toute en froufrous et en dentelles, des ballerines noires, des chaussettes noires à rebord à dentelle et un mini-hat noir avec une rose rouge noyée dans un océan de dentelle noire.

- Bon où qu'il est ton neko ?

Ouais. D'accord, pas d'bonjour, rien. Elle monte direct dans ma chambre sans attendre la réponse. Couillonne, tu lis dans les pensées, t'as oublié ?! Boudu, l'Alzhzeimer à 13 ans, quel fléau...

Je la suis. Elle sautille dans les escaliers en fredonnant. Elle atteint ma chambre quand je suis à la moitié des marches. Je l'entends piailler :

- Mais qu'il est mignoooon !

Lorsque je rentre dans ma chambre, je vois :

dans le coin gauche : Takuma, avec ses grands yeux étonnés.

dans le coin droit : June en mode fangirl, des étoiles dans les yeux et les mains sur les joues.

- Myaaaa, il est trop kawaiiiiiii !, hurle-t-elle.

Ichijô la regarde sans trop comprendre. Je m'avance vers lui.

- Takuma, je te présente June ! Elle est un peu zarb et tarée, mais sinon elle est sympa.

- Ohayooooo !, fit cette dernière avec un sourire colgate.

- June, je te présente Takuma Ichijô. Je l'ai trouvé ce matin devant ma porte.

Takuma ne dit rien. Il a l'air captivé et apeuré devant la créature qui se tient devant lui, portant une robe de sang tranchant avec sa chevelure de nuit (zappez pas, je parle toujours de June.)

- Et... J'aimerais que tu me l'examines, j'ajoute.

June s'avance vers Takuma. Le cache de velours rouge qui masque la partie droite de son visage se dissimule derrière ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux quand elle se penche vers le neko-boy. Il a l'air captivé par son œil gauche, de la couleur d'une améthyste polie*. June reste penchée en avant une bonne minute pendant laquelle règne un silence pesant. Quand elle se redresse, la première chose qu'elle fait est de se tourner vers moi et de dire :

- Love's Cat.

- Gné ?

Elle soupire, genre « mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un ignorant pareil » et continue :

- Créature conçue par informatique avec la fusion de gènes humains, dotée d'une intelligence humaine. Créée pour et UNIQUEMENT POUR satisfaire les fantasmes pervers de leurs acheteurs.

- … Je sais que je me répète, mais : GNÉ ?!

Je fixe Takuma. Il a pas l'air d'être choqué plus que ça. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il m'a sauté dessus tout à l'heure !

June se retourne vers lui.

- À priori, celui-là à un défaut de conception. Je n'arrive pas à savoir lequel, tellement que c'est noyé sous des formules informatiques...

On fixe tous les deux Takuma. Puis June me scrute :

- Dis, Senri ?

- Gné ? Euh, j'veux dire : quoi ?

Elle me fait des yeux version « watashi wa kawaii desu » et me ronronne :

- On peut l'gardeeeer, s'te plaaaaît ?

- Tu le gardes chez toi si tu veux !

- Mais j'peux paaaaaas !

…  
Yeux version Chat Potté de June et de Takuma.

- À deux contre un, ça vaut pas !, je proteste.

… J'ai l'impression qu'ils brillent, comme dans les shôjos pour pitites filles.

- … Bon d'accord.

Explosion de joie.

June se met à courir partout en hurlant comme une possédée, Takuma danse sur place avec sa queue de chat qui se dandine en l'air. J'attends deux minutes de temps qu'ils se calment.

Puis là...

je remarque ENFIN la tenue de Takuma.

Il fallait bien tout ce temps pour que mon pauvre pitit cerveau emmagasine une aussi grosse info.

Et si on était dans un manga, je me mettrais à pisser le sang par le nez.

Que je vous explique.

Môssieur se promène avec un T-shirt noir BIEN MOULANT ( très jolis pitits abdos), une veste en cuir courte, des tennis montantes noires (rien d'anormal de ce côté-là... C'est un peu plus haut que ça se gâte...) et un pantalon de cuir noir TRÈS TRÈS MOULANT lui aussi (très joli pitit c*SBAF*)

- June ?

- Nani** ?

- Tu veux bien me le garder le temps que j'aille faire deux-trois courses ?

- Ben ouais.

Je dévisage Takuma. Il fait la même taille que moi, peut-être un peu plus grand. Si je prend du XL ça devrait aller.

- Et pas de bêtises, hein !, je lance à June en sortant. Comme pour Takuma un peu plus tôt, je crois voir lui pousser deux ailes d'anges et une pitite auréole lui entourer la tête.

Mouais... (bis)

* * *

* polie : dans le contexte, veut dire taillée finement, comme un diamant.

**nani ? : quoi ?


	4. Le chat, la folle et la bourde

ATTENTION ! CES CHAPITRES ONT LA CAPACITÉ DE VOUS FAIRE PERDRE DES NEURONES !

Débilité extrême ! Achtung Achtung ! Bon, vous faites comme vous voulez après tout...

* * *

_**Il ne faut jamais présenter un chat à une folle.**_

**(mini-chapitre)**

_**P.O.V June**_

Depuis que Shiki a trouvé ce Love's Cat (très sexy, soit-dit en passant), j'ai l'impression que tout ce chamboule dans sa pitite tête. Et oui, hein, ça fait bizarre de se faire sauter dessus quand par un mec quand on se revendique 100% hétéro !

D'ailleurs, le mec en question a un air paumé. Lui qui s'attendait à tomber sur le vieux pervers mégalo-lubrique qui est venu le voir plusieurs fois au magasin, il tombe sur un jeune homme tout kawaii tout plein qui l'envoie balader quand il commence à faire « son boulot». Le pauvre Neko, il est tout remué et se pose plein de questions...

Et si il y bien un truc qui me fait pitié, c'est bien un Neko tout remué et qui se pose plein de questions.

Je m'accroupis à côté de lui et pose ma main sur la sienne.

- T'inquiète, Takuma. Je sais que ça te fait bizarre (en fait non, j'en sais rien, j'ai jamais vécu ce genre de situation. M'enfin j'imagine.)

- Mais quand j'étais _là-bas_, on me disait toujours de... de faire ce que j'ai fait !, sanglote-t-il.

- Oui, je sais. Mais là-bas, ce n'était que des gros pervers. Ici, c'est un jeune homme de 17 ans absolument sûr d'être hétéro, pas pervers pour un sou qui voit débarquer un beau matin d'avril – on est bien en avril, hein ? – un ado blond qui se révèle être Love's Cat.

- … … … Si il est hétéro, alors on peut plus rien faire...

- Chuis sciée.

- Attends-attends-attends : tu veux dire qu'il te plait VRAIMENT ?!

- …

Il rougit. Gue z'est meugnon*. Je souris.

- Donc c'est oui.

- Je me lève.

- Ooookééé, bon ben j'vais t'arranger ça !

- Mais si il est sûr d'être hétéro, ça vaut même pas la peine d'essayer !

Je me marre (et je remarque que j'ai rire mégalo-sadique...) puis je me tourne vers lui :

- On est jamais hétéro ou homo à 100%. Puis fait-moi confiance, j'ai mon idée...

_**Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir cette porte.**_

**(Mini-mini-chapitre...)**

_**P.O.V Senri**_

Bon. J'ai acheté de quoi nourrir et habiller le pervers – euh, Takuma, pardon. J'm'en fous s'il aime pas, il porte ces fringues-là où il se balade à poil. Quoique, à mon avis, ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça. J'ai dépensé ma thune pour une chemise blanche et un jean noir (puisque Môssieur à l'air d'aimer le noir. Le cuir aussi, m'enfin bref, passons.). J'ai pas spécialement envie de savoir quel genre de sous-vêtements porte ce nympho. Il aura qu'à garder les siens.

Je remonte l'avenue ? La baraque a pas sauté. +1 point. J'ouvre la porte. Tout est propre et bien rangé. +1 point. Quand je m'approche de la cage d'escalier, je remarque une housse plastifiée dans laquelle on range parfois les costumes. Je monte dans ma chambre. Le placard à doujins n'est pas ouvert. +1 point.

J'entends June piailler :

- MYAAAA, r'ga'de comme il est trop choupikawaiilolilol !

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore foutu, celle-là.

Je me retourne.

… Comment dire... -10000000000000 etc. points, chers zamis.

June a foutu à Ichijô un costume de soubrette.

Kami-sama par pitié achevez-moi.

* * *

* Gueu z'est meugon : "Que c'est mignon version papi gâteux.

...Vous avez toujours vos neurones?

*offre une médaille en chocolat*


	5. Fanservice bonsoir

_**Nous ne sommes pas dans un manga. Nous sommes dans un Shônen Pantsu**__*****__**.**_

_**P.O.V. Senri**_

...

- R'gaaaaa'de Shikiiii, Taku est kawaii, ne ?

… Si on était dans un manga, je me mettrais à pisser le sang par le nez.  
Hey mais... C'est du sang qui goutte sur le plancher?!

- Eh, Senri ? Ça va ?

- Maître ?

- Hein ? Kwa ? Ah oui MERDE !

- Non-non-c'est-rien-tout-baigne-hahaha !

Je cache mon nez derrière ma manche ( qui est toute salopée maintenant...)

- Maître ! Tout va bien ?

Takuma a accouru à côté de moi en un dixième de seconde, avec sa minirobe, ses bas dentelles et son décolleté (c'est pas pour ce qu'il y a dedans, m'enfin bref).

Sans même réfléchir, je bondis en arrière en repoussant Ichijô. Il a de nouveau l'expression d'une biche prise entre les phares d'une voitures.

Il perd l'équilibre (fallait pas s'étonner avec 12 cm de talons!) et bascule en arrière. Sa tête se heurte à mon armoire à doujins. Une pile de mangas lui dégringole dessus. J'ai à peine vu June fondre sur lui et faire rempart au-dessus de sa pitite tête blonde.

Puis un grand silence. Au lieu du plan A que j'avais imaginé (June me noyant sous des insultes avec un Takuma en larmes, ce qui aurait été logique...), ils s'échangent un regard complice et VACHEMENT discret (ironie) et June dit :

- Ah c'est malin ! Allez, va le soigner !

…

Gné ?

June remet en place les doujins en jetant un coup d'œil sur les couvertures en argumentant :

« J'ai, j'ai, oh ! j'ai pas, j'ai, huhu petit coquin de Shiki – j'ai –, j'ai pas... »

Le Love's cat se relève. Il titube vers moi. Il saigne un peu du front et des genoux. J'ai arrêté de saigner et l'accompagne à la salle de bain.

Il chope une compresse sur laquelle il verse du désinfectant et me l'applique sous le nez.

- C'est pas moi qui suis censé m'occuper de toi ?, je demande.

Il ricane. Puis il balance la compresse qui atterrit pile dans la poubelle (panier!). Il me fixe avec deux grands yeux verts. Puis il se rapproche de moi et commence à me donner des coups de langue sur le filet de sang qui avait coulé jusqu'à ma bouche ( en gros, il me léchouille les lèvres ). J'ai un mouvement de recul. Il sourit.

- C'est moi qui fait cet effet-là à Senri-sensei ?

Tu crois pas si bien dire le neko.

- Non, c'est que...

Bon, soyons franc.

- June savait que les soubrettes étaient mon... (ah merde, c'que c'est embarrassant...)

- Fantasme ?

… Ben ouais. Perspicace le neko. Où alors June lui en a délibérément parlé. Je te déteste, Kurau .

- Voui.

- Comment June-sama a fait pour être au courant ?

… Comment June a-t-elle pu mériter un « sama » ?

- Ben, elle est spéciale. Elle lit dans les pensées.

La porte s'ouvre sur la sama en question.

- Bon j'veux pas dire mais j'dois y aller !

- Oh nooon déjà ?, pleurniche Ichijô.

Elle va lui faire un gros câlinou.

- Voui mon neko t'inquiète pas je reviens vite.

- Nya !

Elle fait volte-face et j'entends le clip-clop de ses chaussures sur le plancher. Quand je suis sûr qu'elle est au rez-de-chaussée, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle de bain. Maman m'avait dit qu'elle essaierait de rentrer plus tôt. C'est pas sûr qu'elle y arrive, mais il vaut mieux que Nympho-neko soit présentable – donc pas couvert de sang. Mais le flacon de désinfectant est vide. Un bon bain lui ferait pas de mal.

- Bon, je te ramène des affaires, dis-je en me levant.

- Nya ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas prendre un bain avant d'être présenté à ma mère.

Il se redresse. Sa queue de chat, hérissée, a doublé de volume.

#INSTINCT FÉLIN ACTIVÉ#.

- Un bain ? Avec de l'eau ?! AH NON !

- Ah si !

- NAAAAAN !

On dirait un gosse qui fait un caprice à sa mère. Je me rapproche de lui.

- SIIIIIIIII !

KOF KOF KEUARGH !

Hum hum.

- Il se radoucit. Ses oreilles sont plaquées sur son crâne comme un bon chien soumis. Puis un petit sourire illumine son visage.

D'accord !

… Ouh-là, quand il fait cette tête-là, c'est qu'il mijote quelque chose...

* * *

"Pantsu": Shonen Pantsu. Manga mettant en scène un héros masculin d'un univers féminin dans le cadre d'une comédie. Le but étant de faire voir le plus de petites culottes possibles (« pantsu » venant de l'anglais « pants », les culottes)


	6. Chat échaudéChat rentre-dedans

_**Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide**_

_**(c'est même pô vrai)**_

_**P.O.V Senri**_

J'ai fait couler un bain pour Nympho-neko. Il n'a pas arrêté de fredonner. Il y a un truc qui cloche.

Il est dans la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Va savoir pourquoi, il a absolument tenu à se que je reste à côté de lui. J'ai ma petite idée. Alors qu'il reste en chat de faïence (c'est le cas de le dire) devant la baignoire pleine d'eau fumante, je lui lance :

- Bon, t'y vas ou quoi ?

Il se retourne vers moi avec ses grands nyeux version « je-suis-un-gentil-pitit-neko-sans-défense-ne-me-fa it-pas-de-mal ».

- Nyon.

(ce qui correspond à notre « non » nekonisé).

- COMMENT ÇA NON !?

Il fait un petit sourire tout kawaii (CE DÉMON ! HÉRÉTIQUE !)

- J'irai seulement si Senri-sensei y va aussi.

… QU'ESTCEQU'ILADITLÀ ?

- Ichijô, tu m'as dit que t'y irais...

- Nyoui mais j'ai pas précisé les conditions !

- Ah-parce-que-maintenant y a des conditions pour prendre son bain, j'ironise.

- Nyoui ! Et-j'irai-seulement-si-Senri-sensei-y-va-aussi !, martèle-t-il.

- Même pas en rêve.

- Alleeez !

- J'AI DIT NAN.

Il tente une approche. Il ne cédera pas.

Moi non plus.

- Même pas pour me frotter le dos ?

Ronrons mignons accompagnés d'oreilles baissées+bonus larmoiement. Dieu qu'il est abominablement mignon.

…

- Bon d'accord.

Je suis un faible.

_**NYA, AIMEZ-MOOOIIIIII !**_

_**P.O.V. Senri**_

Nympho-neko a ENFIN accepté de plonger dans la baignoire. Après avoir usé de techniques secrètes ignobles.

MISSION 1. Lui frotter le dos /_CHALLENGE ACCEPTED/_.

Bon. La brosse. Le savon. Et on frotte.

Ça aurait pu se passer NORMALEMENT si Môssieur n'était pas absolument abandonné à la caresse de la brosse au point de faire des bruits bizarres et de gémir comme un idiot.

- Mmmmh... Myaaaaannnnn... Aaah, plus bas... Nnnnh... Aaaaaaah...

- BON, ÇA VA OUAIS ?!

- …

Tiens ? Il s'est tu ? Alléluia !

* PLOUF *

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, moi aussi.

Nympho-neko vient de projeter par une prise de judo dans la baignoire.

- ARRÊT SUR IMAGE -

_Analyse de la situation/en cours_

Voyons donc : lui, dans la baignoire, tout nu évidemment, avec sa queue de chat qui s'enroule autour de ma taille (je le sens mal...)

Puis : moi, à moitié contre lui, tout habillé, avec cette foutue chemise qui devient transparente avec la flotte.

_Analyse de la situation/terminée. Bilan : HELP_

Je suis donc : habillé, dans la flotte, avec Takuma tout nu comme un pitit Jésus.

Euh... Mais, qu'est-...

**BIBIP. Le serveur à planté.**

TAKUMA M'EMBRASSE.

Vous devez vous dire : Boh, c'est pas grave, il a déjà essayer de te violer une fois, tu devrais être habitué. (BANDE DE MONSTRES !)

Figurez-vous que je me retrouve PLAQUÉ contre lui. Et dans la flotte, qui plus est.

Lui et sa foutue main baladeuse qui se glisse entre mes cuisses et qui...

- MAIS ATTENDS UNE SECONDE !

Oh merdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerde*inspire*merdemerde !

Je me rue sur le rebord de la baignoire et lui tourne le dos. Je baisse les yeux.

ET MERDE.

Comment exprimer la sensation qui vous habite quand vous chopez une gaule intempestive à la vue du joli pitit derrière d'un Love's Cat pervers et nymphomane prêt à vous sauter dessus dès que vous baissez la garde ?

Réponse : vous vous sentez EXTRÊMEMENT GÊNÉ, et encore les mots me manquent. Autant vous dire que j'espère que ça ne vous soit jamais arrivé.

- Shiki-sensei ? Ça va pas ?

Lui répondre. Sortir un truc cohérent. Et vite.

- Sisisitoutvabien.

Et merde. Il se rapproche.

- J'en ai pas l'impression...

Je sens son torse contre mon dos. Je dois m'en remettre à ma chemise pour faire rempart.

Puis je sens une main un peu trop curieuse se poser sur ma... mon... mon soldat au garde-à-vous*.

- Que... ?!

Paralysé. Pétrifié.

Je veux me retourner vers Ichijô pour lui demander d'arrêter par pitié. Il me bloque. Je sens ses lèvres toutes fraîches dans mon cou. ET POURQUOI JE FRISSONNE MOI ?!

Je n'ai même plus la force de résister.

MERDE.

Bon, à défaut de bouger je peux encore parler. Du moins j'espère.

- I...ICHIJÔ ARRÊTE !

Ça a l'effet escompté. Il arrête et s'éloigne autant que le lui permet la baignoire.

Je me retourne pour lui parler.

Il pleure. Pas un petit larmoiement pour apitoyer.

De vrais sanglots qui se confondent avec les gouttes d'eau, qui ruissellent en cascade sur ses joues, qui secouent ses épaules et l'agitent de soubresauts.

« Ah meeeerde... »

J'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais faire, ni de ce que je pourrais lui dire.

JE ME SENS CON, très con.

Takuma arrive à hoqueter des phrases compréhensibles parmi ses sanglots.

- H-Huh... O-On m'a toujours dit qu'il f-fallait être entreprenant, t-toujours sexy et séduisant... Puis June-sama a dit -huh- que Senri-san ne voulait pas parce qu'il préférait les filles...

- Elle a dit ça... ?

- Mais Ichijô AIME Shiki-sensei !, continue-t-il sans me répondre. Il aime Shiki-sama de sa partie « humaine », celle qui n'est pas perverse... Huh, huuuh... Mais... Mais Takuma n'a pas appris à montrer son amour au-autrement que... huuuh...

...  
… la vache …

**SI C'EST PAS UNE PUTAIN DE DÉCLARATION QU'IL VIENT DE ME FAIRE !**

- Heu... Ben... (c'est tout ce que j'arrive à bafouiller)...

Il renifle. Ses grand yeux sont tout embués de larmes.

- Mais c'est pas grave. Ichijô à compris. Senri-sensei ne veut pas de lui...

Alors qu'il commence à se redresser pour sortir de la baignoire, je l'agrippe par le bras.

- Heu ? Shiki...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps, ni de se défiler ni de comprendre. Je le tire vers moi, passe une main dans sa chevelure blonde et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes comme un affamé.

Il a l'air vachement étonné, il en perd tous ses moyens, ce pitit neko * rire sadique*. « Tu m'as suffisamment allumé comme ça, chaton, maintenant ASSUME ! ».

Ses yeux s'exorbitent, il marmonne un « Mmmmmnnnh ?! » étonné, puis il ne résiste plus, il s'accroche à mon cou comme un possédé.

C'est MOI qui domine le baiser * niark niark*, Takuma se laisse faire. On se bagarre gentiment chacun en explorant la bouche de l'autre il gémit il grogne il se raccroche encore plus à moi. On est des Junkies : on en redemande, encore et encore.

Pour être très franc, j'ai envie de faire des trucs pas très nets, avec lui, là tout de suite, dans cette baignoire. Il doit interrompre notre baiser * DÉCEPTION* pour reprendre son souffle. Ouh mais c'est qu'il est tout essoufflé le bichon . Ses joues ont pris une zoulie couleur écarlate, il s'agrippe toujours à moi. J'ai envie de faire un truc...

MAIN BALADEUSES LE RETOUR.

Mais cette fois c'est les miennes.

Et lui n'a pas de pantalon-rempart.

I'm so cruel .

* * *

*: ... ... J'vais pas tout vous expliquer, quand même vous disposez de suffisamment d'imagination pour comprendre ! Oui, vous, derrière votre écran.

J'en profite pour remercie ceux qui me reviewent... Quand j'ai vu la première fois que j'en avais une, j'ai paniqué... J'me suis mise à courir dans tous les sens comme une possédée. Nan, sans dec'. J'avais l'air encore plus conne que je le suis déjà... (UwU)

Merci à vous, lecteurs bien-aimés ! *s'incline**se mange le clavier* Aoutch.


	7. Cendrillon et une fin bizarre

_**La Belle-mère de Cendrillon**_

_**P.O.V Senri**_

Ouais... ben c'est con. C'était pourtant bien parti, sauf que j'ai oublié un PITIT DÉTAIL :

J'ai jamais COUCHÉ AVEC UN MEC.

Avec une fille non plus d'ailleurs.

Comment qu'on fait ? Ça fait mal ?

Bon. On est pas dans la merde, voyons.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon entrejambe qui me sort de mes pensées.

… Que... ?

- Hein ?

- Shiki-sama n'est pas expérimenté, ça se voit...

Takuma a échangé nos positions. Il est maintenant sur moi, bien installé contre les hanches ( et j'espère qu'il ne remarque pas cette p****n de bosse sous mon pantalon...). Il s'amuse à bouger sensuellement son bassin et il doit avoir remarquer que... Que je... Voilà quoi.

Il ronronne avec un petit sourire enjôleur peint aux lèvres.

- … Ichijô mener la danse ?

Il y a une intonation étrange dans sa voix. Il se lèche lascivement les lèvres et je commence à avoir peur de se qui m'attend (parce que OUI, parfois, les hommes ont PEUR. Si tu es un homme, si je dis BOUH, tu as PEUR.)

Bon, ben... Je vais devoir accepter, hein. Sinon on ira pas loin.

Le fait qu'il soit expérimenté à des bons côtés... UN bon côté...

Je lui fait signe qu'il peut y aller d'un léger coup de rein.

Il s'exclame en silence, son sourire s'étire. Il continue à m'embrasser comme un dément, puis ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou et sur mon torse. Il me débarrasse de ma chemise et la balance au loin, alors que sa queue de chat s'affaire à m'enlever mon pantalon (mais comment il fait ça ?!).

Mes neurones commencent à grésiller puis elles explosent toutes en chœur parmi le potage qui me sert désormais de cerveau dans le vacarme d'un 14 juillet quand je sens sa main s'infiltrer entre ma peau et le tissu de mon boxer. Ça y est, je suis un légume. Un légume qu'on fait basculer sur le lit pour pouvoir le manger tout cru.

*BLOUM*

_ceci est une ellipse temporelle. Petite mélodie de harpe mignonne._

J'ouvre un œil. Puis deux. Putain de soleil, on a oublié de tirer les rideaux.

Faut dire qu'on était VACHEMENT OCCUPÉS.

Parce qu'on a pas fait qu'un seul « round ». Ça, c'est pour les tap... ah non, les nouilles .

On en a fait quatre (parce que OUI, je suis FIER de mouâ.)

Premier round : Ichijô dominant pour montrer l'exemple. Autant dire que je suis un élève attentif, _si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire_...

Deuxième round : moua dominant. Huhuhuhu, Ichijô faisait moi le fier, niark niark.

Troisième round : la revanche de Nympho-Neko. La vache, j'en ai mal à la gorge après avoir autant crié.

Quatrième et dernier round : la vengeance de Shiki-sama. Faudra pas s'étonner si Takuma ne peut plus marcher après... Oups...

Je me tourne. Ichijo dort encore. Ses joues ont gardé leur teinte rouge et il s'agrippe à moi comme un naufragé à un radeau. Je le serre un peu plus contre mon torse (qu'il est affairé à sceller de suçons et mordillements en tous genres). Il marmonne doucement.

Tiens... C'est... Bizarre, il y a un truc qui lui manque...

IL N'A PLUS SES OREILLES ET SA QUEUE DE CHAT !

Il ouvre lentement les yeux.

- Myaaa... Shiki.

Il continue à miauler quand même. Et il ne met plus de « sama » ou de « sensei » après mon nom.

Ch'est bien cha !

- Taku...

Je joue avec ses cheveux, plus lui caresse le lobe de l'oreille droite. Il ouvre grand les yeux et réalise :

- Mais... Mais... Mes oreilles !

Je m'attend presque à ce qu'il soulève la couverture et crie : « Ma queue ! », mais en fait non.

- J'ai... j'ai perdu mes attributs de Love's Cat..., bredouille-t-il.

Alors c'était ça, le « bug informatique » dont parlait June hier...

Je ricane.

- Tu as perdu attributs de « Cat », mais sûrement pas de « Love », à ce que je constate...

Il me regarde, étonné. Je passe ma main entre ses cuisses. Il gémit. Huhuhu, il a compris . Petite parenthèse perverse fermée, place à la tendresse . Je l'enlace doucement, il blottit sa pitite tête au coin de mon cou.

- Tu sais, Takuma... Cette situation me fait penser à un conte de fée pour gamine... Une pauvre petite princesse qui se retrouve transformée par la magie d'une méchante sorcière et il lui faut l'amour d'un prince pour la retransformer, blablabla...

- C'est pas plutôt le prince transformé en crapaud qui a besoin d'un baiser de la part de la princesse ?

Je grogne :

J'avais pas envie d'être une princesse...

- Et tu crois que moi oui ?!, rouspète-t-il.

« Oui mais toi tu ES une princesse... », pensai-je. Une princesse blonde mais pas conne qui n'avait pas besoin d'amour mais d'un petit coup de... de voilà.

Je vois, accroché sur ma porte, un mot signé de ma mère :

« _Je suis contente que tu aie trouvé chaussure à ton pied, ma Cendrillon. Je peux repartir m'amuser tranquille. _

_Bisous, Maman. _»

- Et puis, ce qui me gêne dans ta version, j'ajoute, c'est le baiser.

- Pourquoi ?, demande Ichijô.

#BIBIP. Passage en mode pervers.#

- Parce qu'un baiser, c'est pas assez.

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que je lui ai déjà sauté dessus comme un sauvage. J'ai été un élève attentif, maintenant c'est l'heure de l'évaluation...

_**THE**_

_**END**_

* * *

... Ben voilà. Ça a été aussi rapide car tout était déjà sur mon ordinateur. Parfois ça va mettre beaucoup plus de temps...

En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque ici. C'était ma première fanfic, alors il est possible que se soit... Hein? Nul? Ouais, nul...

Enfin. J'espère que ça vous plus quand même. Je débute dans ce monde-là, alors, si vous écrivez aussi des fanfics, vous pouvez donner vos avis, vos conseils... Et m'écrire des critiques constructives.

PS: La fin est nulle, j'en conviens. J'arrive jamais à trouver une bonne fin. Elle est comme ça sans doute parce que j'ai eu des éval' moi-même, aujourd'hui... Rentrée de merde :3. 

**MERCI, ET QUE HARUHI SUZUMIYA VOUS BÉNIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSE !  
**


End file.
